1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a liquid crystal lens which controls an optical path and a display including the liquid crystal lens.
2. Description of the Related Technology
A display displays an image by emitting light using various methods. A light emission method used by a display often serves as a basis for determining the type of the display. Various researches are being competitively conducted on light emission methods in order to effectively control the luminance of emitted light and improve display quality.
Research into a stereoscopic image display which displays a three-dimensional (3D) image by controlling an optical path has also recently been drawing a lot of attention. Such a stereoscopic image display is based on the principle that a viewer perceives a stereoscopic image when a left image is input to the viewer's left eye and a right image is input to the viewer's right eye. A polarized method (such as, for example, a glasses method), a time-division method, a parallax-barrier method (such as, for example, a glasses-free method), a lenticular or microlens method, and a blinking light method are among those being researched.
Watching only 3D images for a long time could cause a viewer to feel dizzy. In addition, the viewer may want to watch not only 3D image contents but also two-dimensional (2D) image contents.